Mend My Heart
by Spaz85
Summary: Sequel to A Light in the Dark and A Favor. Can Sam and Kerrie work things out? Will Eric have to marry Freyda? What does the future hold for Sookie?
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

It was the night of the meeting. Sam reluctantly agreed to let the vampires and weres meet in Merlotte's since they were all in the area tracking Hallow's coven. Sam glanced up to see a brown haired man he knew to be Declan's father walk in. A few of the were's gave him a slight nod but no one wanted to openly associate with him. Sam looked at Sookie who was sitting with Eric. Eric's memory loss had been the result of a powerful spell Hallow had cast.

"Where is she?" The asian vampire named Chow asked Pam who shrugged.

"She's here. She got in today and went to find out about the witches." Sam knew they were talking about Kerrie. A discussion began about possible attack plans and a tall red haired vampire entered the bar looking none to happy.

"Why are you getting Kerrie involved in this?" He boomed. Pam looked to Eric and stepped forward.

"She is the only witch we know and trust."

"She is my son's family and I will not have her life risked." The door swung open and a blonde haired woman walked in and everyone turned to stare. She shook her head and Kerrie stood in her place. "Thank the gods you are safe." The red haired vampire said as Kerrie frowned.

"Ronan, I'm ok. I want to do this."

"Northman was sent to bring you to his queen and still you associate with him."

"That was years ago."

"And that wolf is here." Ronan said pointing a finger in the corner at Jimbo who stared back in panic.

"Ronan, I will be ok. I got a good feel for the coven. The only two with a lot of power are Hallow and her brother Mark. If someone can take him out then I can deal with her." The red haired vampire shook his head in defeat.

"I will be there to offer you my protection." He said moving to the side of the restaurant. Kerrie went over the rest of her findings giving a quick layout of the building. The groups began to disperse as Kerrie looked at Sam who was standing in the doorway of his office.

"Eric, how are you feeling?" Eric looked to Sookie who nodded.

"You've known Kerrie for years."

"Ok." Eric said with a blank look.

"Will you be ok?" Sookie asked.

"It'll be a tough fight but I need to do this. Eric kept Declan and I safe from Jimmy's dad and I owe it to him. He'd so the same for me." Kerrie gave Sookie a knowing smile as Ronan stepped forward.

"I need to hunt. I'll find a place to stay for the night and I will meet you at Eric's house at nightfall." Kerrie nodded as Ronan exited the bar.

"Do you need a ride?" Kerrie shook her head.

"I'm staying at Eric's. Not so much a safe option but I'll double the protection spell before going to sleep." Kerrie watched Sookie and Eric leave then turned to Sam.

"How do you feel about Eric and Sookie?" Sam mumbled.

"You really think we had sex? I've spent the last few months wondering how you came to that conclusion and why you wouldn't believe me but I came up with nothing." Sam stared at his boots.

"I heard you had sex with him in New Orleans." He said softly.

"We had to fake it. It's been a long while since Eric and I have been together. I was trying to keep you and Declan safe. Did you hear Ronan? Eric was sent to Boston to collect me for the queen. Do you know anything about Sophie Ann? She's been waiting for me for years and she never waits for anything. Sophie Ann has wanted me in her service since she heard of me when I was in high school. When Declan was a baby she offered to set up an adoption for me, she offered to change me, and she offered me Eric. If Ronan wasn't the strongest king then she would have moved in and taken Declan to hold over me but she wouldn't dare since he's older and stronger than her." Sam slowly looked up to Kerrie who was wiping her cheeks.

"I don't have time for this. Clearly your not the man I thought you were." Kerrie turned on her heel and walked out of the bar. She drove out of the parking lot and drove about a hundred feet before pulling over. She was sobbing so hard she couldn't drive. Kerrie looked up to see Pam watching her.

"Get in." Kerrie said wiping at her cheeks.

"He's not worth it. That is something Dear Abby would say."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Kerrie and Declan spent the afternoon at Gerry and Becca's. After a light dinner they headed to the hotel to relax for 2 hours before going to visit Eric. The real reason Kerrie and Declan were in the area was Eric was asking for help, big time help. His maker had arranged for Eric to marry the Queen of Oklahoma. He had tried to break it on his end now the last resort was magick. He had told Kerrie of his problem a little over 3 months ago now she finally created a spell that would be strong enough to break the contract and not leave any lingering problems for Eric and Sookie. Kerrie also had been working on a side project, a wedding gift for Eric and Sookie, if they truly wanted it.

"Mom, can we get ice cream before we go to Eric's?" Declan asked typing an e-mail to a friend in Ireland.

"Yes, we will stop on the way. How are your friends doing?"

"Good, they miss my help with school work."

"I know you miss them, maybe we can visit over spring break."

"Mom, are we moving back home?"

"Dec, I don't think Boston is for us anymore. What would you think of San Diego?" Declan frowned.

"No... what about Bon Temps?" Kerrie frowned this time.

"I don't think so. I really don't like the schools and even though you've always been in private school I think California would be a nice change."

"Mom, you still love Sam don't you?" Kerrie froze not knowing what to say. "Maybe he still loves you too and you two can get married and he can be my dad." Kerrie's eyes started to fill at the thought.

"Dec, I know your still disappointed that Sean and I did not work out but it's been 2 years since Sam and I broke up. Plus Sookie mentioned a girlfriend."

"So... maybe he can dump her."

"Dec, please don't." Kerrie said before walking into the bathroom and sinking to the floor. She hugged her knees as she sobbed.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Declan said banging on the door.

"It's ok, just give me a few minutes." She said through her tears.

Kerrie continued sobbing for the next few minutes trying to calm herself but it wasn't working. She thought back to the day when she talked to Sam after the witch war. He had honestly thought she had sex with Eric and it broke her heart that he didn't trust her. Kerrie managed to stop her tears and washed her face before looking at her reflection. She was splotchy and it wouldn't clear for a long time. Kerrie sighed knowing Eric would question her about it. She opened the door and ushered Dec to the car. They stopped at a Sonic, Declan was quiet knowing that he shouldn't have said a lot of the things he did. When they got to Eric's Pam was outside the door looking less then thrilled.

"Hey you." Kerrie said giving Pam a smile.

"You look good except for the red face. How are things?"

"Good, how is the magick coming along?"

"Very slowly. Your book was a great help though. Who would have thought it would be a Best Seller." Pam said looking at Declan who was still engrossed in his ice cream. "Hi little man." Pam said as Declan smiled ice cream on his chin.

"Hi Pam. We saw Sookie this afternoon."

"That's good. Eric is waiting, I'll be on my way." Pam got into her car and drove off as Kerrie headed into the house.

"Your late." Eric said seriously.

"Sorry, I figured it out and I finally tracked down all of the ingredients."

"Look at the little guy all covered in ice cream." Eric said trying not to laugh.

"It's so good. We didn't have a Sonic in Ireland. Plus the farm we lived at most of the time was far away from everything."

"I have some gifts for you. They are in the next room." Declan took off in a run as Kerrie laughed.

"You spoil him."

"Like you don't. You were crying." Kerrie nodded.

"Dec started asking me about Sam and being a family, too much at once."

"He's dating a were, the enforcer of the Long Tooth pack."

"Sookie mentioned it."

"I wish things worked out for you in Ireland, you really seemed to like it there."

"I did, things were great except Sean and I couldn't agree on a future. I would like have at least one more child and he has three from his first marriage and didn't want anymore. It didn't affect Declan like the split with Sam did. I think Sam and Dec got along so well since they were two natured." There was a pause.

"So this spell will really work."

"Yes, I tried it on my lease of land and it worked."

"Good, I need this contract broken. Now that Sookie had our bond broken by the witch this marriage is the only thing that is protecting her."

"Her fae relatives are protecting her." Eric scowled.

"Eric, when everything settles down I think you should offer to have a traditional human wedding for Sookie."

"I-would she even want it?"

"She might, I can hint around tomorrow and find out. Just think you could present the idea to her and it would be good for both of you. Both of you have been through so much over the past year."

"I will need some help."

"Of course. Let's work this out, I'll be back in two weeks for a few days around Thanksgiving. I'm going to cook for Gerry and Becca since she really can't get around the kitchen. I asked if inviting Sookie was ok, it's during the day so you don't mind right?"

"No, why would I mind. I hear you are a great cook." Declan came into the room his arms full of video games.

"Eric, your the best." He said grinning. "Mom told me that I'm a werewolf. I guess I'll started changing soon. Will you still like me, Eric?" Declan said biting his lip, a gesture he picked up from his mother.

"Of course I will still like you. You remind me of my human son, you are a special little boy and I will always like you." Declan dropped his games and hugged Eric.

"Are you and Sookie really married? I didn't see a ring on her finger. Sean was going to give mom a ring." Eric laughed.

"Sookie and I are married in the vampire way. Should we be married in the human way?" Declan nodded his head enthusiastically.

"If you get married can I be in the wedding? I got to be in Auntie Kayte then Uncle Danny's wedding, he let me be an usher because I'm too big to be a ring barer." Eric nodded.

"Yes, I would love for you to be in the wedding and your mother too."

"Me? I thought I could marry you two."

"I think Sookie may need a... what's the word?"

"Maid of honor." Declan said as Kerrie nodded.

"Declan, you know a lot about human weddings. Did you get married while you were in Ireland?" Eric asked trying to keep a serious face.

"No, I'm too young to be married but I did have a girlfriend. Her name was Sarah." Kerrie shook her head.

"Your too young for a girlfriend, you will make me go grey."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Kerrie laid in bed the next morning. Declan was in the bathroom showering, he wanted to go to Merlotte's for lunch to see Sam. When Declan finished in the bathroom Kerrie reluctantly got up to get ready. Declan kept busy trying out his new games on his DS then got on his computer to write an e-mail to Danny. Kerrie took her time getting ready trying to limit the amount of time they needed to be at Merlotte's. Since it was chilly Kerrie tossed on a long sleeved tunic top and leggings and a pair of Uggs. She blow-dried her hair then straightened it. Declan was sitting patiently when she was finally ready.

"Mom, you look nice."

"Dec, tonight your going to stay with Gerry and Becca for about 2 or 3 hours while I work on something for Eric and Sookie."

"The wedding?"

"Dec, it's going to be a surprise. Don't mention the wedding to Sookie, Eric has to."

"With an engagement ring. Remember Uncle Danny let me help him find one for Kelly?"

"Yes." Kerrie got Declan settled in the car and drove towards Bon Temps. Her heart was thudding in chest by the time she pulled into the parking lot. Declan was jumping up and down waiting for Kerrie to get out of the car. The lot looked a lot more busy then the day before. Kerrie followed Declan in as he made a beeline to Sookie's section.

"Sookie, we're here." He said waving.

"Hi Declan, Hey Kerrie." Sookie came over to get their drink orders. "Sam's in back want to come see him?" Sookie asked as Declan jumped up.

"Yes, please." Sookie lead him to the back as Kerrie remained at the table.

"Sam, you have a guest." Sookie said knocking on the door before opening it. Sam was sitting at his desk with the brunette sitting at the chair across from him.

"Hey Sam." Declan said shyly.

"Hi Declan, come over and give me a hug. Sookie told me I just missed you yesterday." Declan walked around the desk and hugged Sam.

"Mom, told me I'm a were." The girl made a face.

"Declan, this is Jannalynn."

"Your Sam's girlfriend, right?"

"I am, I'm a were too."

"Did your mother tell you about me?"

"Yes, she said you were a shifter and could turn into anything. Mom told me I'm special since only my dad was a were and she's just a human."

"You are special, I don't know anyone else like you."

"Mom and Sean broke up. He was going to give her a ring but mom did not want to marry him. Sean said that he didn't want another baby and mom did." Sookie's eyes widened as she hurried out the door to get Kerrie.

"Declan is spilling all the news."

"Damn it." Kerrie muttered getting up and walking to Sam's office. Declan smiled at his mother as the Jannalynn looked at the door. "Dec, why don't you let Sam get back to work?"

"Mom, this is Sam's girlfriend. She's a were like me." Kerrie forced a smile.

"You know his father then... Jimbo." She nodded. "He's not involved but he offered to help Declan when it comes time for him to change."

"Mom said I can meet him today, that's where we're going after. He isn't my dad just my birth father." Declan said proudly remembering what his mother said. Declan joined Kerrie at the door as they returned to their table. Kerrie took a deep breath and sighed. When she looked at Sam was motioning her over to the hallway. Kerrie reluctantly got up telling Declan to stay at the table.

"Hi Sam." She said quietly not really looking at him.

"He's grown so much."

"I sent Christmas cards and school pictures, did you get them?"

"Yes, they're in my office. How did he take the news?"

"Ok, he wasn't surprised or anything. Jimbo offered to help."

"Declan said you and Sean broke up."

"About 6 months ago. Didn't work out. We're actually moving back to the States, maybe California."

"Wow, that will be a change. I figured you would go back to Boston."

"My parents moved, Danny moved so nothing is really there. Dec wants to move here or Shreveport."

"I-I missed you two." He said suddenly. As Kerrie finally looked at his face. He was smiling and he had that look in his eyes, the lusty look he always had for her.

"You have a girlfriend." Kerrie said softly. Jannalynn appeared in the doorway scowling.

"This is the one that messed you up, Sam." She said crossing her arms and all but growling at Kerrie.

"We should go or we'll be late." Kerrie hurried off taking Declan's hand and all but dragged him out of the bar. When Kerrie got to the car she was taking deep breathes and was surprised to see Sam coming after her. "Dec, get in the car." Declan knew by the tone she was serious and got in the car and buckled in.

"Kerrie,I-"

"Please don't. I just can't even talk about it." Sam took her hand and put it to his chest.

"This is what happens every time your around. It hasn't changed even though I haven't seen you in two years." Kerrie did the same with Sam's hand and he smiled.

"You have a girlfriend and I know how you feel about me helping Eric."

"Eric explained it all after you left. He was so pissed. I know you tried to explain it but I assumed the worst that you two were having sex and I knew deep down inside that you weren't. Eric told me the reason why he trusts you is that you look like his human wife and Declan his son. He told me that he was sent to watch you like Bill was sent to watch Sookie and you figured him out and called him on it."

"Eric never meant anything special to me. He's a friend now, a good friend but that is it. Even when we had a physical relationship it was just out of connivence." Sam nodded. "We're leaving in the morning but we'll be back for Thanksgiving. I'm making a late lunch over at Gerry and Becca's I invited Sookie, if you'd like to come."

"That sounds nice. Maybe we can talk then." Kerrie nodded as Sam smiled.

"It was nice to see you again. Sookie told me what your doing for her and Eric. I think they are lucky to have you as a friend."

"They would help me if I was in the same position. Bye Sam." Sam watched her drive away as Jannalynn appeared at his side.

"You want to be with her don't you?" She asked coldly.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Declan watched in awe as the man in front of him changed into a dark brown wolf.

"Mom, I'm going to be able to do that?" Kerrie nodded and watched as Declan examined the wolf. "This is so cool."

"Dec, I want you to remember that just because you can change doesn't mean you need to tell everyone. Even though weres are out now I'd rather you wait till your older before you let people know." Declan nodded as the wolf changed back into a man.

"Why did you leave when I was a baby?" Declan asked as the man pulled on his pants.

"I-well there is no good reason. I thought my father would leave you two alone but that wasn't the case. I should have been a good father to you since I didn't have a good one but I let you and your mom down." A brunette walked into the room with her hand on her large belly.

"Just another few days." She said with a sigh.

"So I'll have a little brother or sister?" Jimbo nodded.

"I know your mother doesn't trust me, she has her reasons but I'm here if either of you two need me. I want to help you through the change and be an example for you."

"I don't trust you either." Declan said looking into his father's face. "When I was little all I wanted was a daddy to be like everyone else but you were gone. Nana said that mom has trouble trusting men because of you and that's why we don't live with Sam Merlotte."

"Declan, Sam is a good man. He would have been a good daddy to you-"

"Jimbo, this isn't really your place." Kerrie said getting mad, her face was flushed.

"Kerrie, your a good woman. You should-"

"Don't you try and give me advice. I put my life on hold to have Declan. I gave up my full scholarship, I lost friends, and I almost lost my family. You ran away with your tail between your legs and your father came after me. He was planning on doing whatever necessary to get Declan." Kerrie said taking Declan's hand to leave.

"He-he was supposed to leave you two alone if I left that was the deal." Jimbo said as Kerrie froze then turned to face him.

"He had you leave and you listened to him. He tried to kill me when I was pregnant then he tried to kidnap Dec several times. I tried the law but when that didn't work I had to take it into my own hands." She paused seeing Jimbo's shocked face. "I was 19 years old and I was scared. You look down your nose at Eric and my friends but they are the people that were there for me and made sure the two of us made it through." Declan looked up his mother and smiled.

"Mom, I love you." He said hugging her. Jimbo looked at the red head and his son.

"I'm sorry. Your right I did run away, even though I was scared to I should have been there to protect you from my father. I was the one who exposed you to the pack and I left you two there exposed to my father's plans."

"Dec, come on. I want to pick up somethings for dinner before we go to Jerry and Becca's." Declan looked at the man who was his biological father.

"I don't think I'll need your help when I change. Why don't you try and take care of your baby?" Kerrie bit her lip as Declan headed out the door. Kerrie gave Declan another hug.

"I'm proud of you little man. I wanted you to be able to meet him and decide for yourself."

"Mom, thank you for taking care of me." He said hugging her tighter. Kerrie smiled as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Your my precious little boy and I'm so glad to have you." Declan got into the car as Kerrie drove to the food store.

She picked up some pasta and ingredients to make sauce before heading to Jerry and Becca's. Kerrie made dinner then sure Declan was settled before picking up the things she needed from the hotel. She arrived at Eric's house to see Sookie's car outside. Kerrie took a deep breath and headed in. The spell went as planned and when Eric called Freyda the signature of Appius Livius Ocella was gone from the document making the contract void. Kerrie let out a sigh and smiled.

"At least that worked out. I'm happy for you two." Kerrie said standing up getting ready to leave.

"You should talk to Sam." Sookie said as Eric frowned.

"He's with what's her name-the crazy were."

"Not anymore. Right after you and Dec left Jannalynn stormed off saying it was over." Kerrie's face lit up as Eric scowled.

"He didn't believe you before and he broke your heart. You can do a lot better than that shifter."

"Eric, don't. I've had a long day. Dec said he didn't want anything to do with Jimmy and I helped solve this issue so I want to end the day on a high note. I need to meet with Alcide tomorrow since Jimmy mentioned that he would like to meet Declan incase he wanted to join the pack."

"So your really thinking of moving down here?" Sookie said grinning.

"Dec wants to move here. I was all for San Diego or staying in Ireland but I should listen to Dec, he deserves to have an input."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

The next morning Kerrie and Declan met Jimmy at Alcide's house. Kerrie and Dec were flying out that afternoon,l for the next stop on the book tour so it would be a quick meeting before they needed to be at the airport. Declan smiled as the tall brown haired man opened the door.

"Alcide, you met Kerrie before and this is our son Declan." Alcide extended his hand to Kerrie and shook it.

"I remember you from the Witch War. Quite the fighter for a non-supe. So this is the little guy everyone was talking about. Come on in." Jimmy led the way into the living room as Alcide looked at Declan.

"If he's anything like me then he'll phase early. I was a little over ten when I changed the first time."

"Dec just turned 9." Kerrie added as Declan looked at Alcide.

"So you turn into a wolf too?" Dec asked with a smile.

"I do and I'm the pack master of the Long Tooth Pack."

"Does Jimmy need to follow your orders?" Alcide chuckled a bit and nodded. "Hmm... even though he's my dad I don't think I like him much. I wish mom turned into a wolf too but she's a witch...I'm not supposed to tell people that but since you already know..." Declan said looking at his mother who was trying not to laugh.

"Declan, when your old enough do you want to come run with the pack?" Dec looked to his mother who nodded.

"I guess so. When I change if Sam is mom's boyfriend can he come too. I really like Sam." Alcide looked to Kerrie who was flushed and then nodded.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He said motioning to the kitchen as Kerrie followed him in. "Jannalynn is pretty pissed off at you." He said leaning against the counter as Kerrie frowned.

"I didn't do anything to her. Sookie told me last night that she walked off on Sam after we were at Merlotte's. I honestly didn't want to go but Declan really wanted to see Sookie and Sam so we went."

"Jannalynn is a wild one so I'd watch out if I were you. Since Colonel Flood made you a friend of the pack during the Witch War I figured you deserved a heads up. Sam Merlotte seems like a nice guy and all but screwing with Jannalynn comes with a price." Kerrie nodded and glanced at the clock on the wall.

"We better get going. Our flight is in 2 hours and I'm sure Dec will want something to eat before."

"If you all need help finding a place let me know. I know some people."

"Thanks again." Declan gave Alcide a wave as they headed out to the rental car.

A few hours later Kerrie and Declan were in Dallas. The flight was short and they had the night free before the book signing the next afternoon. Declan's tutor, Tracey, was already there as well as the publicist for the book company which published Kerrie's books. Tracey did a bit of school work with Declan while Kerrie sat down to answer some questions on her website.

"There was a man here looking for you." Catherine, the publicist said looking at the schedule for the next few days.

"Who?" Kerrie said typing her replies at a rapid rate.

"He was tall and thin. Blonde hair I think. What was his name... Sean I think." Kerrie stopped typing. "Sean-wait, we're your dating a guy named Sean?" Catherine said as Kerrie nodded.

"When was he here?"

"A few hours before you arrived. I didn't give him any information but he knew about the signing tomorrow and he said something about stopping by to see you then."

"Crap. Why the hell is he here? We broke up months ago." Kerrie resting her head in her hands. "Fuck." She started pacing.

"I can ask the store to keep him out. I can tell them-"

"Don't worry about it. He's no threat or anything. Sean was actually a great guy but we weren't in the same place." Catherine nodded.

"Want to go get a drink?" Kerrie nodded.

"Let me just tell Tracey where we are going." Kerrie popped her head in the next room as the two women headed down to the hotel bar. Kerrie and Catherine remained in the bar for about 2 hours having a few drinks and laughs.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

The next day Kerrie was up at 8 due to Declan playing a video game loudly in the bed beside her.

"Dec, while I'm at the signing your going to stay here with Tracey. School work for at least 3 hours then you can watch a movie or go online. Get some room service for lunch and I'll meet you downstairs for dinner." Dec nodded as Kerrie made her way into the bathroom to begin getting ready.

An hour later her and Declan walked across the street to get breakfast and at 11 Kerrie was en route to the book signing a few streets away. Catherine was with her as well as the book shop owner an older male witch named, Ralph. There was a huge crowd lined up outside who began cheering when Kerrie approached the store.

"Hi everyone!" She said giving them a wave as cell phones and cameras went off. A local news station was there covering the Fellowship of the Sun protesting across the street. Kerrie answered a few questions from Ralph that were filmed for her website as well as the shops site.

Kerrie signed for 2 hours before taking a short 15 minute break to have a drink and check in on Dec. He was finishing up his lunch and finished his math for the day. After the break Kerrie signed for another hour and a half until the shop ran out of books. There was still 20 people in line so Kerrie took pictures with them. At the end of the line stood Sean his hands in his jeans pockets. Kerrie gave him a half smile as she whispered to Catherine to bring him outback as she finished with the last two people. Ralph thanked Kerrie again and she went out back. Sean stood up from the table as Catherine left the room.

"I'm surprised your here." Kerrie said sitting at the table. Sean took his seat and looked at Kerrie.

"I want you to come back. I miss you and the kids miss you. Kelly said she's been e-mailing Declan."

"Sean, your a great guy but-"

"I love you. I do, I'm willing to have another child if that's what you really want. We could move into a new place so all the kids will fit." Sean put his hand in his pocket as Kerrie's jaw dropped.

"Sean, what changed? 6 months ago we were at a standstill about this. You have three children already."

"I would adopt Declan and we could have another." Sean put his hand on the table and left a black box. Kerrie looked at the box and back to Sean.

"I wanted this for the whole time we were together but... but I'm still-"

"In love with Sam Merlotte." Sean muttered finishing the sentence.

"I'm sorry." Kerrie said looking at her hands. Sean knelt in front of her and lifted her chin.

"I still want you to come back. We can work on this." Kerrie bit her lip and shook her head no.

"Sean, you deserve someone who loves you and will be an amazing mom to your kids. I care about you and the kids but you all deserve someone better." Sean sat back on his heels.

"You don't even want to try." He whispered.

"I'm sorry, I really am."

"You really love him then. I hope he feels the same way." Sean sand standing up.

"I think-I know he does." Kerrie said softly.

"Good luck." Sean said walking out of the room quickly and hurrying down the street. Catherine walked back into the room with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you ok?" She asked seeing Kerrie's frown.

"Yea, just a bit surprised but ok."

Catherine and Kerrie headed back to the hotel, the Fellowship of the Sun protestors were gone as were the news crew who was filming the whole thing. Kerrie and Declan had dinner with Tracey and Catherine. The next morning they were flying out to Las Vegas for a signing not far from the airport then flying out to LA right after so Kerrie could record some TV interviews that night.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

It was the night before Thanksgiving and Kerrie was sitting in Gerry and Becca's living room holding the new baby, Jasper. Becca had the baby 3 days before. Kerrie and Declan had arrived the next day and she had just gotten home from the hospital that very day. Declan and Ewan were rolling a ball back and forth. Becca was asleep and Gerry had taken Chloe for a walk.

"Mom, when are you going to see Sam?" Declan asked as baby Jasper began crying. Kerrie put the pacifier back in his mouth and he stopped crying.

"In a little while. I'm going to make sure you and Ewan are ready for bed. Then I'm going to go see Sam." Declan smiled.

"Sam and Sookie are going to come over tomorrow?" Kerrie nodded. "This is going to be so much fun." Declan said walking over to get a good look at Jasper who began to cry loudly. Declan made a face and backed up. "Maybe a little brother or sister isn't a great idea."

"Dec, this is nothing. Wait and see his cry in a few months." Kerrie went to check on Jasper's diaper. "Dec, stay in the room with Ewan I'll be back in a minute."

After changing Jasper Kerrie returned to the room to see Ewan struggling to keep his eyes open. Gerry had returned from his walk and took Jasper so Kerrie could get the boys settled. Dec was staying in Ewan's room, the night before Ewan had slept the whole night and didn't wake up until 8am which was unheard of for him. He usually went to bed by 8 and woke up once or twice during the night before waking up for good at 4:30. Dec started his nightly routine as Ewan struggled to copy his older cousin. Declan offered to help with his pjs but Ewan did his best to dress himself. He cried a bit putting on his pull up since Declan had "big boy pants." Kerrie read the boys two books before they were both asleep. Dec was faking it and once he was sure Ewan was asleep he put his ipod on to help him fall asleep. Kerrie checked on Gerry and Jasper who were both dozing in the chair.

"Ger, I'm heading out."

"Ok, see you in the morning." He said with a smirk.

"Don't you start. I'l be home tonight. If you need anything give me a call." Gerry gave her a nod as she made her way out the door. Kerrie drove to Merlotte's where she was meeting Sam. He was finishing up for the night with Kennedy behind the bar.

"Hi Kerrie." She said with a grin as Sookie gave her a wave.

"Hi ladies."

"Let's see a picture of the new cousin." Sookie said as Kerrie handed over her phone. "He might be a red head." Sookie said looking at a picture of Declan holding Jasper.

"Maybe. So far 2 of the boys have red hair , one is a toe head blonde, and one has strawberry blonde. Ewan and Dec are the only two dark haired ones." Sam stood at the bar with a smile watching the woman talk about the cute newborn.

"We'll let you go." Kennedy said reluctantly handing the phone back.

"See you tomorrow. Are you sure you don't want me to bring anything?" Kerrie shook her head.

"Nope, I prepped a bit today so tomorrow will be smooth sailing." Sam and Kerrie walked out to her car in silence.

"How is everyone?" He asked as they stopped in the parking lot.

"Good." Sam took Kerrie's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm glad that you and Dec are moving down here. I want this to work. I've been-"

"Let's not talk about the past." Kerrie said biting her lip. Sam nodded.

"Did you see the listings I e-mailed you?"

"I did. I need to look into schools before I pick an area. Since Dec is being home schooled now he's doing above average school work. I would like to put him into a private school to keep up with his learning pace. If he gets into public school he'll slow down, I have nothing against public school but I figured private school worked out for me I want to do the same for him." Sam nodded.

"Let me know what I can do to help. I can call schools or ask around." Kerrie smiled.

"Thanks you've been a lot of help." Sam dug in his pocket and pulled out a set of keys.

"The rental apartment we stayed in before is still empty. You and Dec can stay there till you find someplace." Kerrie grinned and pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks, Sam. That's really great. Us staying with Gerry and Becca is ok for a few days but Dec would hate it once Jasper stars crying a lot." They went out for dinner and went for a drink. "I think I'm going to have to talk to Alcide, I have a feeling Dec's going to phase for the first time soon." Sam nodded.

"I can have him come with me for his first time. Running with a pack is going to be a lot for him plus Jannalynn is on the war path." Sam said and stopped.

"What?" Kerrie looked at Sam's guilty face as he frowned.

"She smashed in the windows in my car one night and got into the trailer and messed it up. Alcide stopped by to talk to me about it. She's gone awol from meetings and she hasn't been doing her duties as pack enforcer."

"Great, I can handle it. I'm sure she's going to come after me next. God help her if she puts a hand on Dec or goes after Gerry, Becca, and the boys." Kerrie tensed and let out a sigh.

"I talked to Eric about it." Sam said suddenly. "I knew he'd want to know so he called someone in to make sure everyone is being looked after."

"You know he's gonna hold that over your head right." Kerrie said with a smirk.

"Eric does nothing for free, except for Pam and Sookie."

"And you." Sam added with a frown.

"Eric and I are square, finally. Now that his marriage contract is resolved..."

"Don't worry about it." Sam said quickly.

"I'll tell you about it sometime, you deserve to know the whole backstory. You know bits and pieces and since I want to stay here and be with you I'm going to tell you the whole story." Sam glanced down the bar to see Jannalynn glaring at them. Kerrie spun and gave her a glare to match.

"If you have anything to say, now would be a damn good time." Kerrie said arms crossed over her chest. Jannalynn stood and stalked over to them.

"We are going to settle this on my terms." She growled as Kerrie smirked.

"Good, I love a challenge. Your not the first pissed off were I've had to deal with. Have you talked to Jimbo? Maybe you should find out what happened to his henchmen and his father when they pushed me too far."

"Is that a threat." Jannalynn growled. Kerrie shrugged.

"Does it need to be? I am going to say this once, you have an issue with me you take it up with me. Everyone else gets left alone." Kerrie said her hands vibrating with anger.

"Your worried about your precious son?" Jannalynn spat.

"He's pack so I'm not going to touch him. Jimbo, Alcide, and your bloodsucker already were on my case about that. It would be a shame if anything happened to those two little boys." Jannalynn snarled.

"If your fucking touch my cousin, his wife, or those little boys you will regret the day you were born bitch!"

Kerrie stood as a wave of power knocked Jannalynn into the wall and caused the other patrons of the bar to freeze. Kerrie ran across the room and grabbed Jannalynn's wrist before she could phase. She sent images of the wolves who tried to kill her when she was pregnant with Dec and what happened to them followed by turning Jimbo's father into a wolf and in the end killing him with a spell when he tried to take Declan. Kerrie let go of Jannalynn's wrist as a were howled in pain.

"This isn't over." Jannalynn rasped pushing by Kerrie and exiting the bar as two wolves from the pack ran inside.

"Are you ok?" They asked seeing the damage. Kerrie nodded as she muttered a spell. All of the humans in the bar fell into a daze as Kerrie grabbed her jacket.

"Come on, we gotta go before they all come to. I put an eraser spell so they will all forget what happened."


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

The were's pulled out a phone and called Alcide.

"You need to let the pack master know what happened." The taller one said.

"That was amazing. We felt your power all the way out here." The smaller man said still partially in shock.

"Don't get on my bad side." Kerrie said with a laugh as Sam wrapped an arm around her waist.

"We'll take care of this." He said as she took the phone. Kerrie let Alcide know exactly what happened and he took note of Jannalynn's threat to her cousin's family.

"If she even thinks of hurting any of them I will end her." Kerrie said softly.

"I know and you have every right to. I will call a pack meeting this weekend and I am putting her on formal probation from the pack, if she doesn't stop this then it is your right to challenge her."

"Ok, thanks." Kerrie handed the phone back to the weres as Sam ushered her to the car.

"I'll drive you back to the house. I can bring back your car tomorrow." Kerrie nodded. When Kerrie got back to Gerry's house she went to work on reinforcing the protection spells around the house. Sam offered to crash on the couch but a call from one of his tenants about a pluming issue forced him back to Bon Temps. Kerrie went inside and called Eric, he wasn't answering his phone so she left a brief message and got in contact with Pam who found the story amusing.

"I want to be there when you kill the bitch. Can I be your second if you challenge her?" Pam asked with some giddiness to her voice.

"Pam, pack rules are it's a fight to the death. No second's needed. That's how I dealt with Declan's grandfather."

"So your a pro. Eric is at Sookie's. You should contact him there because he'll want to know this before he goes to sleep."

"Fine, thanks." Kerrie called Sookie's house and let it ring until Sookie picked up the phone sounding none too happy.

"Sorry if I interrupted but I need to speak to Eric." Sookie handed over the phone.

"Yes, you have 2 minutes."

"Jannalynn and I had words at a bar tonight. She didn't threaten Dec but she did say she was going to go after Gerry's kids. I gave her a good shock and let her see what happened to the wolves who pissed me off."

"Are you ok?"

"Of course, she didn't even get the chance to lay a hand on me or phase. Alcide knows but I think this is going to come down to a challenge."

"Not again." Eric mumbled.

"Yes again, this bitch already is messing with Sam so it's going to stop here. I think I might challenge her at the pack meeting this weekend."

"If that within the rights."

"She'll be put on probation and I will make sure she goes after me. If she draws blood then it's within my rights." Eric let out a sigh.

"Your going to provoke the crazy were bitch into attacking you so you can challenge her?"

"That is the plan unless something happens before then. Pam offered to be my second." Eric let out a laugh.

"Of course she did. I'll talk you you tomorrow night about this."

"Fine, sorry for interrupting."

Eric ended the call as Kerrie made her way to bed. She checked in on Ewan and Dec who were both still asleep and then went into the guest room. Chloe was asleep on the bed and gave her a pathetic look when Kerrie turned on the light. Kerrie put on her pjs and dug into her bag to find her Book of Shadows. She scanned the pages with an interest in the spells she knew that had an affect on supes. Kerrie marked pages with post its and then pulled out her phone. She quickly e-mailed her mentor asking if she knew of any other spells but before she sent it she decided against it and saved it to her drafts. Her mentor was a smart, kind woman who wouldn't dare use the types of spells Kerrie would need to best the she-were. Kerrie closed her eyes and meditated for a minute and frowned Rich McLaughlin, Declan's grandfather and Jimbo's father appeared.

"Shift, that it what you need to do to kill her." He said coldly.

"I'm no shifter or were."

"It's in your family line. You had an ancestor who was a shifter, use your powers to change into a grizzly." Kerrie looked at the man who had long been her enemy.

"And I should trust you because..."

"You proved yourself to be the best parent that little boy could ask for. Even before he was born you risked your life to keep him safe. I should have stepped back and let you raise him but I was too proud. He is my grandson and the heir to rule the Laconia pack. Jimmy was never fit to raise him and I knew that, my boy offered to leave to keep the two of you safe. I was a fool, I should have let you raise him and hoped to be in his life. Your family speak highly of you. Your aunt and grandparents gave me a good tongue lashing when I moved on. This is the only time you will here from me. Jannalynn Hooper is the enforcer of the Long Tooth Pack. She is vicious and the only way you can win to to change into something stronger then her." Kerrie nodded.

"Our feud is ended."

"It ended when you killed me, you are the strongest witch your family has ever seen. You will only grow stronger. Be happy with the sifter he will be a good father to your son." Kerrie closed her eyes and the former pack leader of the Laconia weres was gone.

The next day Kerrie woke up early to get the Thanksgiving meal together. An hour later Becca made her way into the kitchen with Jasper in her arms.

"Sleep well?" Kerrie asked drying off the turkey that she had been washing in the sink.

"Yes, he will sleep a lot for the next few days and then come the days with little to no sleep for Gerry and I."

"Sam offered one of his rentals for Dec and I." Becca frowned a bit then smiled.

"That's good."

"We'll be here for a few days until I get everything there settled in."

"Take your time, we love having you here." Becca went into the living room to feed Jasper as Kerrie put the turkey in the oven then went to make sure all of the fixing were set on the stovetop. After making sure everything was set Kerrie went to shower and called Ireland to make the preparations for her things to be shipped in.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Thanksgiving dinner went well. Sam, Dec, Gerry, and Ewan threw a football around outside while the girls sat around with Jasper. Kerrie watched Sookie cuddling with the young baby and smiled, it saddened her to know that Sookie could never have that with Eric.

"So Sam mentioned that your moving to Bon Temps to one of his rentals." Sookie said breaking the silence.

"Most likely next week sometime. I'm having my things shipped in from Ireland so once everything arrives."

"It'll be great to have you nearby. I'm happy family is closer then New Orleans now." Becca said with a grin.

"I still need to look into schools for Dec." Once the sun went down Sookie said her good-byes and went to Eric's house. Dec was laying on the floor with Ewan building with blocks.

"Why don't you two go spend some time?" Gerry asked as Becca nodded.

"Yea, we're good. Ewan looks like he's ready to pass out and Dec isn't a problem."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, go." Gerry said as Dec nodded.

"I'll be good and when it's time for bed I'll go no complaints." He said with a grin.

"Ok." Sam and Kerrie headed out to her rental and drove towards Bon Temps. Sam took Kerrie to the rental which had some furnishings. "Dec's grandfather came to me last night." Kerrie said suddenly.

"Jim's dad?"

"Yes, Rich. He said I needed to shift into a bear or another large animal if I wanted to beat Jannalynn."

"Your going to challenge her then?" Sam asked taking Kerrie's hand.

"I think it's the only way. I don't think she's going to stop. She had the same personality as Rich and look how that ended."

"If you challenge her you'll win. You scared her at the bar. She wasn't expecting you to act so quickly. Jannalynn is used to being the strong one and no one challenging her." Kerrie turned to look at Sam better and put her hand on his cheek.

"I've missed this. I missed us. I never thought I'd get to feel like this and it's amazing." She said with a smile.

"I know, it seems like we were just drawn together. I love you and I'm glad you and Dec are going to stay here." Sam said pulling Kerrie onto his lap.

"I'm glad too. A girl could get used to this." She said with a wide grin before she kissed him.

"A guy could get used to this as well." Sam picked her up and walked towards the bedroom. Kerrie and Sam stayed in bed till midmorning the next day. Sam needed to get to Merlotte's to open up and Kerrie wanted to make sure she had everything she needed for the pack meeting.

"I can go with you." Sam offered.

"I don't want her to try anything. I'm going to go alone so I don't need to worry about you or Dec's safety." Sam nodded not really liking the idea but he went along with it.

"Call me after with any news." Kerrie nodded and headed back to Shreveport. There was a message from Eric on her phone saying someone would be watching over Gerry and Becca's house during the pack meeting to assure everyone inside's safety. Kerrie spent the early afternoon with Dec and Ewan playing games then focused on some mediation to focus herself. That night was the pack meeting Alcide had left a message with the location and time. Kerrie arrived to see all of the pack waiting.

"No traces of Jannalynn. Her parents haven't seen her since before she went after you in the bar." Alcide said as a few of the weres looked at her suspiciously.

"I haven't seen or heard from her since. I went to my cousin's that night and was there until last night when I went to Bon Temps with Sam."

"I believe her." Alcide said firmly. "Jannalynn is on prohibition from the pack. If she attempts to make contact with Kerrie, her family or Sam Merlotte then we will take action." Kerrie nodded. "We would also like to meet your son sometime soon." Alcide said as Kerrie gave a small smile.

"To be presented?" She asked as Alcide nodded.

"Yes, you and Jimbo can present him to the pack." Jimbo stepped forward and bowed his head.

"That honor should be for his mother only. I had no hand in how he has turned out and I sighed away my rights."

"Ok, he will be presented by his mother only at our next pack meeting next month. It will be the night before the full moon and if we sense any change in him then he can have his first run with the pack." Kerrie nodded and excused herself while the pack continued to handle it's business.

A few days later Kerrie's things began to arrive from Ireland she and Dec began to set up the rental. Dec had posters on the wall of his room and Kerrie went out to by a large flatscreen for the living area. She also started to buy some food items for the kitchen. Sam was having two of the rooms painted for them and while that was being done they stayed at Becca and Gerry's. Kerrie used some spells to try and track down Jannalynn but it seemed she had left the area. Alcide had checked in with her a few times to let her know that no one had heard from her and he was spreading word to the surrounding packs incase she made contact with them.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

It was nearly a month later and Kerrie and Dec were settled in the rental. Kerrie had found a private school that Dec was attending and so far was doing ok. That weekend he was to be presented to the pack. Kerrie knew he wasn't going to phase that month and started to relax a bit. She kept the protection spells on Gerry's house, the rental, and Merlotte's strong refreshing them every so often. Eric had also made some calls about Jannalynn but it seemed the were did not want to be found. Kerrie knew she would come back and began to worry about what she was planning. Declan was presented at the pack meeting and right away he won over the pack with his jokes and charm. Kerrie had called in some favors trying to locate Jannalynn but it seems she went far underground or had a really good hiding spot.

Another two months went by with no contact from Jannalynn. Everyone was beginning to relax because they all assumed the were moved on. Kerrie knew other wise and was waiting for to come back. She had mastered a spell that allowed her to shift. Kerrie started with a collie and matched Sam's typical shift. A few weeks later she became a wolf and finally she managed a grizzly. Her and Sam had gotten closer because of her shifting, every time she shifted they spent hours having sex.

It was 6 months since Jannalynn's disappearance when Kerrie had to go to New Orleans for three days and two nights to meet with her editor about her next book, the book was already written and they were doing the final edits. Sam was staying in the rental most of the time so he was going to watch Dec. Kerrie drove to Shreveport to get a plane to New Orleans. She had an uneasy feeling in her stomach as the plane took off. It was a small plane which only had a few other people on it. Kerrie watched the other people on the plane. She closed her eyes, there were three of them and they were all weres.

"Oh fuck." She thought as the plane ascended. Kerrie's eyes shot open as she noticed all three weres looking at her their eyes starting to change. When the pilot said the they had reached proper elevation the male sitting closer to her lunged as Kerrie muttered a spell causing him to collapse. The other two men looked at each other and one backed off as the second sprang at her. Kerrie used the same spell as he fell. "I'm assuming Jannalynn sent you." Kerrie said narrowing her eyes at the last were.

"I don't know no Jannalynn." He gulped. Kerrie stood and felt a bit woozy. She took a step closer to the were and grasped his hands as she used a spell to read his mind. Kerrie saw Jannalynn talking to the three weres on the plane giving them money and vampire blood in exchange for them bringing her in.

"She's in New Orleans?" The man nodded. "I'm going to let you live."

"They're dead then?" He asked looking at the two men on the ground.

"Check." Kerrie spat backing up and sitting down as she felt woozy again. Kerrie used her mental link to Caleb and Ronan to let them know what was going on. She pondered trying Eric but she knew it was hours before he would be waking up. Kerrie also thought about Sookie but she knew that she was too far from Bon Temps for Sookie to pick her up. Right away Ronan answered her.

"Get in contact with Sam and let him know I'm ok but Jannalynn is in New Orleans. Also tell him to let Alcide Herveaux know."

"I'll be in route with Caleb." Ronan had a telepath in residence in Boston who could communicate with him even when he could not move. Kerrie looked at the flight attendant who was also a were and she growled a bit.

"She's fine. She just defended herself." The living were said. Kerrie felt woozy as she drank some water from the bottle she bought before she boarded the plane.

"Any other information about Jannalynn you want to share?" Kerrie asked as the were nodded.

"She has a few others who have been kicked out of their pack waiting for you in New Orleans. In case we failed she has one as your driver and another waiting at the hotel."

"Are you in on it?" Kerrie asked the flight attendant who hung her head.

"My boyfriend is on the ground. He's one of the others who is going to take you."

"You better tell him to take the two of you and run. I have some heavy hitters coming to back me up."

When the plane landed a little over two hours later the flight attendant the the surviving were took Kerrie's advice and took off with the driver. Kerrie used a spell to transport the were bodies outside of the plane and into an area that was not being used. She used a cleansing spell to clear the area and then went to get a cab. Kerrie got in contact with her editor and told her she would be staying at another hotel due to security reasons and told her she would meet her in a few hours. Right away Kerrie found an occult shop and stocked up on supplies. She used spells to cover her movements and then cast a powerful protection over her new hotel room.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

Kerrie laid on the bed in the hotel room letting a round of nausea pass before she left the hotel. She paused for a moment picking up her phone and looking at the calendar.

"Really... really..." She muttered to herself as she called Sam to check in.

"Are you ok?" Sam answered. "I'm on my way." Kerrie bit her lip.

"I'm ok, Ronan got in contact with you then."

"A woman did, I can't remember her name but she said that you had been attacked on the flight. What happened?"

"There were three weres waiting for me. The flight attendant was also in on it. I took the first two down and the last and the flight attendant gave me information. Jannalynn is here and she wants to take me captive."

"Stay at the hotel. I should be there in four hours."

"Oh Sam... I can't stay here. It's only a matter of time before she finds me. Ronan and Caleb will be here shortly and I'm sure they'll contact Eric. I need to meet with my editor so she doesn't assume something is wrong. I'll be in a busy area so Jannalynn isn't going to make an attempt I'll make sure we stay there till dark and then I'll have back-up." Sam let out a sigh.

"I wish you'd listen to me. I want to be there for you. Sookie is with Declan."

"We'll-I'll be ok." She said quickly. "I'm sure you'll get here close to dark." Kerrie told Sam where she was going to meet her editor and ended the call. She walked out into the French Quarter to a large crowd and blended in as she went to the coffee shop for her meeting. Two hours past before she felt someone watching her. Kerrie was trying to remain calm but her editor knew something was going on.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm ok. It'll be dark in an hour or so and then I need to get some rest." The older woman nodded as they continued work on the book. A few fans stopped to get autographs or pictures. Kerrie felt relaxed when it began to get dark. She had been at the cafe for nearly 4 hours and she knew Sam would be there soon.

As the sun set the cafe got ready to close as Kerrie spotted Sam making his way over along with two large weres she knew to work for Ronan. Kerrie made plans to meet her editor the next afternoon and left with Sam.

"She's here." Kerrie whispered as the weres ushered her into a large limo waiting. Ronan and Caleb were sitting there looking ready for a fight.

"Northman is on his way with his progeny." Kerrie nodded.

"Ronan, you remember Sam." Ronan did not look to impressed but extended his hand. Caleb's eyes widened a bit as Kerrie bit her lip and shook her head. Caleb grinned and nodded.

"So this is what I want to do. We need to draw her away from the Quarter, I think she'll have a few males with her. I scared a few off and I'm assuming they will have spread the word." Ronan nodded as the limo started outside of the city. They drove for awhile till they came to a property that Sophie Ann used to own. "Perfect." Kerrie said her hands twitching wanting to finally end things with Jannalynn. The weres ushered everyone inside as Kerrie felt Eric approaching. Eric and Pam entered the building and Ronan let them know what happened.

"Be careful. They are on vampire blood." Kerrie said clutching Sam's hand. The weres who worked for Ronan phased as Sam phased into a large lion.

"They're here!" Ronan roared as two small male weres came charging into the building. Eric looked to Kerrie then Caleb who nodded.

"Are you serious?" Eric scolded as Ronan drew a silver sword and went after the weres.

"Don't fucking start." Kerrie snapped as Jannalynn walked into the building.

"Oh how perfect. Your former lover is here to defend you along with Sam." Pam snarled as a few weres came running in after Jannalynn. Sam pounced on one of the larger weres as they began to fight. Kerrie felt her body begin to change with the magick she had mastered over the past months. Jannalynn stood in shock as a large grizzly stood in Kerrie's place. Ronan and Caleb knew of the change but Kerrie had left Eric and Pam in the dark.

"She is something else." Pam said with a laugh as she snapped a were's neck. Jannalynn phased into her wolf form as Kerrie sprung on the were. Jannalynn fought Kerrie fiercely even though the bear drew blood first. All of the vampires checked to make sure the wolves were all killed as Sam looked at the fight. He wanted to jump in but he knew Kerrie would hate it. Kerrie used a large paw to gouge one of Jannalynn's eye as the wolf howled in pain. Kerrie pounced on the wolf breaking her neck as the wolf returned to her human form and Jannalynn lay broken on the floor. The air around the grizzly vibrated as Kerrie returned to her human form. She was shaking as she wiped as wiped her mouth. Caleb pulled off his shirt and handed it to Kerrie who slipped it on. Sam phased as Kerrie jumped into his arms.

"I'll get this cleaned up and we'll let you two talk." Ronan said as everyone left leaving Kerrie and Sam alone.

"Are you ok?" Sam said looking her over.

"I'm fine, great actually." Kerrie bit her lip. "Sam, I love you and I have something I want to say." Sam took her hands as Kerrie shook a little bit mostly from nervousness. "I'm pregnant...we're having a baby." She said softly as Sam stood. He pulled her into a hug and let out a yell of excitement.

"Really? When did you-"

"When I got to the hotel." Kerrie said giving him a kiss as Caleb stood in the doorway.

"We have some clothes for you two! Congratulations!" Sam dressed and Kerrie pulled on a pair of pants as Eric walked into the room.

"You are to reckless. We could have handled this. What about this baby-"

"Eric, it's ok. We are ok." Kerrie said as Caleb nodded resting a hand on Kerrie's belly.

"This little one is perfect." He said with a smile as Kerrie nodded.

"I'm happy for you two. Pam and I need to return to Shreveport." Kerrie nodded as Eric put an arm around Pam and they took to the sky.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

Sam remained in New Orleans till the next day. Ronan returned to Boston that night while Caleb offered to stay until Kerrie returned home. Caleb arranged an appointment with a doctor to verify the pregnancy.

"How are you going to tell Declan?" Caleb asked the night after Sam left.

"I'll have to think of a good way. He'll be happy. Now I really need to find a new place and tell my parents." Kerrie said with a frown.

"Your mom might act upset but she'll love another grand-baby."

"Maybe I should fly them out or it might be better to go see them and take Dec to Disney for a few days."

"Good idea, get away."

When Kerrie finished up with her editor she headed back to Shreveport in Ronan's plane. After dropping Kerrie off it refueled and went on to Boston. Sam and Declan met Kerrie at the airport.

"Mom, look!" Dec said holding up a drawing he made.

"Awesome, it looks just like us."

"It does, Sam said the bad lady is gone."

"She is, I was thinking maybe in a week or two we could all fly out to Florida to see Nana and Pa." Declan's face lit up.

"And Disney World?"

"Yes, and a few days at Disney." Sam wrapped his arm around Kerrie as Dec began to list off rides he wanted to go on and things he wanted to see.

"Mom, maybe Auntie will come down too."

"Maybe you can call and ask her."

"When we get home. I haven't seen her since in months. Maybe Uncle can come too."

"Dec, it's hockey season I don't think he'll be able to make it."

"Oh yea, I forgot." He said with a small frown.

"Well... I'm sure when his team plays close by he'll want to see you."

Sam asked Sookie and Kennedy to cover so he could take a week off to to go Florida with Kerrie and Declan. Kayte was going to fly in for the four days they planned to be in Disney. Sam and Kerrie talked to Kerrie's parents and told them the news. Kerrie was going to wait till they were at Disney to tell Declan and Kayte at once. Kerrie's parents were excited liked Sam right away. The three days with them in Boca went by quickly and soon enough they were in Disney. Kerrie made breakfast at Declan's favorite restaurant Ohana and planned to tell him there. Sam wanted to tell him earlier but went along with Kerrie's idea. Declan was thrilled and Kayte was happy for them. Declan dragged Sam around the park and let Kayte take a slower pace with his mother who was tired a lot. When they got back to Bon Temps Sam and Kerrie began looking at houses.

It had been almost a month since New Orleans. Alcide and the Long Tooth pack weren't all too happy that Kerrie didn't call them in for help but they were glad Jannalynn was no longer an issue. Kerrie was napping on the couch one day when she woke up from a scary dream. There was a voodoo priestess who brought Jannalynn back from the dead. Kerrie was shaky as she went to her computer to research voodoo priestesses in New Orleans. The first few looked nothing like the woman in her dream then Kerrie found her a woman who claimed to be immortal. Kerrie called in a few contacts to try and verify the information. She was shaking as she called Sam at the bar. It was nearly time for Declan to come home from school and she was in no condition to drive. Sam was going to pick him up and come home since he was worried. Kerrie explained the dream to him and what she found. Her hand was resting on her lower stomach since in the dream the woman caused her to have a miscarriage. Sam also called in a few favors and no one knew if this woman was for real or if it was a just an act. Kerrie called Eric's phone and left a message as well as Ronan and Caleb. She worried about getting the vampires involved since this woman was clearly a necromancer and could most likely take control of them. Kerrie only wanted them to ask around about the woman whose name was Marie Clare. Kerrie wrote down everything from her dream.

Sam was worried and called Dr. Ludwig since Kerrie was shaking so much. Dr. Ludwig confirmed the baby was ok and gave her a sedative. She also mentioned that the woman was indeed a voodoo priestess and had been in New Orleans as long as she knew. Ronan appeared on the doorstep an hour after Kerrie had fallen asleep. He held in his hand a folder and handed it to Sam.

"Come in." Sam said reluctantly.

Ronan sat down and explained to Sam his connection to Kerrie. Kerrie had told Sam the story but it was different hearing it from the vampire who in fact fathered a child by Kerrie's great-grandmother. When Sam saw Caleb he did share some features with Kerrie such as their eyes and hair color. The folder held all known information about Marie Clare who was born Marie Charlotte Clare in what is now Haiti in 1650, her mother was a voodoo priestess and she followed in her footsteps becoming the leading healer in San Domingo by 1675. In 1680 she began experimenting with spells to raise the dead as zombies. Within a year she claimed she be immortal. In 1800 was the first known appearance of her in New Orleans. Ronan pointed out all of the information. She had been out of contact with most other voodoo practitioners since Katrina. Ronan pulled out a piece of paper.

"These are known times when she used vampires to do her biding. She is by far the strongest known voodoo priestess. Known, I called in some Druids I know in Ireland but none of them want to risk it. I'm trying a few other witches such as Kerrie's mentor but the chances are slim that anyone is willing to stand against her."

"I will." Came Eric's voice. "Ronan, we need to stop this woman before she comes here. If this upset Kerrie that much then it is something we should all fear."

"Eric, if she takes possession of you then can cause a lot of damage. We have to think of the innocent people that could be hurt in the cross fire."

"Ronan, she is your son's family. What does Caleb think?" Ronan growled.

"I will not risk my son's life in this. I had to personally see to it that he was held in Boston. I can take Declan and keep him safe in Boston or continue to move him for his own safety but I fear that is all I can do." Eric looked to Sam who was speechless and then to the stairs where Kerrie stood.

"She's coming and I need to find a way to stop her. Eric, I know you want to help but Ronan is right. I need to find some voodoo spells to use against her." Ronan reached into his pocket and pulled out a small book.

"This was your great-grandmother's. I wrote translations of all of her spells, this one is defensive magick. It had been in her family for generations. I have two more in Boston that I am still working on but I-"

"Thank you, you coming here with the information is a big help. I will use what I know and what is in this book when she gets here. I can take out the zombies without much issue with a fire spell but she will be the big challenge."

"I want to be there. Maybe I can distract her for a few moments." Eric's eyes were filled with bloodied tears as Kerrie shook her head.

"Think of Sookie and Pam. They both don't want to loose you. Think about Declan, if I fall then-"

"Kerrie, you won't. I will do what I can to help. Maybe the wolves in the Long Tooth pack can help." Sam said as Kerrie frowned.

"Sam, the whole time I was asleep it was nightmares. In one she killed you and then Declan before she finished me off. Another she used Eric to kill Declan and she made me choose between you two who would die first. I feel she will be here soon maybe a day or two. Ronan will you take Declan and keep him safe. He's going to phase soon I can feel it. Maybe Jimmy might go with him just incase. Eric, please I can't have you there when it happens. I have too much to worry about." Ronan took out his phone making arrangements.

"I will contact the wolf." He said walking out of the house.

"I'm staying. I have to, I can't let you go again." Sam said gripping Kerrie's hand. Eric looked at the pair and nodded.

"I will be at Fangtasia. I think I should contact those vampires in the area and I can have us put in a silver room." Kerrie nodded as she sat down to look at the file Ronan brought.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

Kerrie sent Declan to Boston with Jimmy and Ronan. Ronan was bringing in extra security until the issue of Marie Clare was taken care of. Kerrie and Sam tried to remain calm for Declan's sake who thought he was going to visit his old friends, Jimmy offered to take him and Ronan offered to organize it. Once they were in the air Kerrie began to panic until she saw a vision of Marie Clare raising some more bodies from a cemetery so she was not monitoring what Kerrie was doing.

"What if you shift?" Sam asked as Kerrie sat on the living room floor with books everywhere.

"If she can control bodies I'm assuming animals too."

Sam was looking through books trying to find something that might help. Kerrie was focusing on her great-grandmother's spell book. She found several mentions of ways to stop dark magick but she had yet to find a spell that strong. Sam took to researching voodoo on the computer trying to find anything that might help. It was early in the morning when Kerrie fell asleep in the sitting position on the floor. Sam was dozing at the computer when he decided to re-read Marie's file. In it had a list of spells she commonly used. Sam began to look them up. Most of them were in Haitian Creole but he found the one with a translation. It was a powerful spell used to posse humans or other supernatural beings. Sam printed the spell and woke Kerrie up. He knew she would need the spell. Kerrie looked over the spell and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, why don't you get some sleep?"

"I can help."

"Please, I'll feel better if you get a couple of hours." Sam nodded and wandered up the stairs. Kerrie added the spell to her pile and reviewed the few spells she could use. Kerrie sat on the floor went into a trance hoping to get advice from her family.

"Kerrie be careful." Kerrie saw a vision of her aunt.

"I need help. This woman is a machine."

"You need to find her weakness." Kerrie's grandfather said.

"She has been alive for 363 years. Bring her family back, maybe if you can channel her parents you might be able to buy yourself time." The woman speaking was Kerrie's great-grandmother, the previous witch of the family.

"Great idea. Thank you."

"We will be there. Kerrie, you know she is going to take the baby but we will do our best to keep you and that man of yours safe. He's a good guy and I'm glad to see you and Declan happy again." Kerrie wiped at her cheek.

"Thanks Pa. I need to go dig up some information about her family." The man nodded as the large group of family members disbanded.

Kerrie went back to the file and saw Marie Clare's mother, her name was Marie Mary Clare. Her father was unknown. Kerrie saw a picture of a painting of Marie Mary and a small smile crossed Kerrie's face. She glanced at the clock knowing the woman would make her appearance in two short hours. Kerrie went into the kitchen and pulled out a tub of ice cream. She laid on the couch eating the ice cream resting for a bit. Kerrie cut out the picture of the two voodoo priestesses and began to pack up some candles and incense. It was a few minutes before dawn when Kerrie climbed into the shower. She rested a hand on her lower stomach and sighed. She was shampooing her hair when Sam joined her.

"I have a plan." Kerrie said softly.

"Good. Are you feeling ok?" Kerrie nodded and rinsed her hair as she started to cry.

"Sam, my grandfather said no matter what I'm going to loose the baby." Sam pulled her into a tight hug.

"It breaks my heart too but we will get through this." Once they finished in the shower both of them dressed quickly as Kerrie looked at the clock.

"We need to go to the outskirts of Tall Pines Cemetery. Since Eric was going to get Bill away from the house I think it'll be best. I know he had Sookie stay at his house in Shreveport."

"So you think the Long Tooth Pack will come?" Kerrie shrugged. When they got to the cemetery it was damp. Kerrie began to light the candles and incense in the area he expected Marie to appear. She clutched the picture in her hand and saw the shape of her grandfather standing a few feet away. Sam's eyes widened as Kerrie nodded. Soon the sound of steps could be heard.

"Here we go." Kerrie said focusing her attention on the area where the walking corpses were coming. Sam was shocked as the figure of Jannalynn staggering with her neck in the same position Kerrie snapped it. The weres that had attacked the group in New Orleans were dragging themselves in Kerrie's direction.

"Time to get toasty." Kerrie said as she began to chant her fire spell causing the bodies to light up. They continued to move but as a slower pace. Kerrie and Sam coughed with the smoke and the smell of burning flesh. The last body crumpled into pieces a few feet from Kerrie and Sam. Kerrie took a deep breath as a figure appeared far away. Kerrie knew it to be the voodoo priestess. The figures of Kerrie's family became more solid as the woman approached.

"This is wow." Sam said softly.

"I see them all the time how you see them know."

"Don't shift." An older woman said looking at Sam.

"My great-grandmother." Kerrie said as Marie Clare stopped about 10 feet away.

"You are not so different from me." She said in a thick accent.

"I do not use dead bodies to do my bidding." Kerrie said as she felt cramping in her stomach.

"But you use the dead." Kerrie gripped the picture in her hand trying to call Marie Mary with her mind. Marie Clare raised her hand causing Sam to crash into a tree. "Let's keep the dog out of this. That is an abomination in your womb." Kerrie fell to her knees as pain went through her body. "That child of yours is an abomination. I know what secrets your family hold. Caleb, the heir to the king of Massachusetts is really his child." Kerrie tried to calm the pain in her body but it was difficult. She managed to get to her knees and muttered a spell to call Marie Mary in Gaelic. The voodoo priestess looked confused and Kerrie was happy to have a one up on her.

"I want you to distract her while I talk to her mother." Kerrie said in Gaelic as her great-grandmother nodded. The family members assembled rushed Marie Clare as Kerrie struggled to stand.

"Oh dear, what she done to you?" Marie Mary said in a kind voice.

"I was pregnant." Kerrie gritted as the mother of Marie Clare gasped.

"That daughter, she use her power for bad. I only use my power for good, help people live. She want to live forever. No one live forever but God." Kerrie nodded. "Fire will end her." Marie Mary said as Kerrie nodded. "I talk to her, you set her on fire."

Kerrie fell to her knees and crawled over to a satchel of herbs. She powered them into a caldron and set it on fire. Kerrie began her typical fire spell in Gaelic so Marie Clare would not know what happened. Sam began to wake and tried to get up but a ghost appeared at his side.

"Stay down. You are hurt badly, let my granddaughter kill the bitch and let her heal you." Sam assumed this man to be Joe, Kerrie's grandfather.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

The spell was becoming strong as Kerrie stood to face Marie Clare who know knew something was going on. Kerrie used her power to throw the spell at the woman as her family made sure she couldn't throw it off.

"Marie, come home to me. You need to pay for your doings." Marie May looked to Kerrie who began the spell again this time in english as Marie Clare's body was completely ablaze.

"This is for the baby." Kerrie said as she yelled the last part of the spell as Marie Clare finally died. Kerrie continued the spell letting her body completely burn. As the last of the voodoo priestess body burned Kerrie feel to her knees in exhaustion.

"Sam needs you." Kerrie looked up to see her grandfather standing over Sam. Since he was a few feet away Kerrie crawled over to him.

Kerrie could tell Sam was hurt badly and without some medical attention there would be permanent damage. Kerrie used a spell to bring her purse to her and pulled out her phone. She called Dr. Ludwig and then 911. Kerrie began a spell to repair some of the damage, the first thing she did was heal his spine which had the most damage. Kerrie's powers were fluctuating too greatly to continue healing him properly. She sat back taking deep breaths and trying to focus her energy.

"Kerrie, you should heal yourself." Her great grandmother said as Kerrie shook her head.

"I'll be fine." She muttered. Kerrie tapped into some more energy to finish healing Sam. On the last part of the spell her body started to seize. Sam started to wake up to see Kerrie's body shaking. He heard an ambulance in the distance and looked to the ghosts who were hovering over her.

"What can I do?" Sam asked as Kerrie's great grandmother moved forward.

"She can stop this. Remind her." Sam grasped Kerrie's hand.

"Kerrie, you need to wake up. Do it for Declan, do it for me." Kerrie's body shook for another few moments before it stopped.

The ambulance arrived and they took her to the hospital. It was beginning to get dark so Sam knew he should get in contact with Eric and Ronan. Ronan, Caleb, Dec, and Jimmy were coming on Ronan's plane. They were also bringing with them a doctor to assist Dr. Ludwig. Kerrie was in surgery the doctors were concerned because she had lost so much blood. Sam was checked out, he was fine besides his wrist which was beginning to heal on it's own he was fine. The nurse gave him a split to keep his wrist stable. Ronan, Caleb, Jimmy, and Declan arrived while Kerrie was in surgery. Sookie, Eric, and Pam had arrived shortly after nightfall. Pam had gone to the cemetery to make sure the body was gone. Alcide and several members of the Long Tooth pack arrived to check on Kerrie.

"We should call her parents." Ronan said looking at Sam who had been silent the whole time. Declan was sitting crossed legged in a chair praying in Gaelic with Caleb. Since Sam didn't respond Ronan took the lead. "This will be fun." He muttered walking outside. He returned a few minutes later. "Kerrie's parents are on their way. I'm sending my second jet to pick them up. I didn't answer any of their questions I just told them it was related to her job. Ellen wasn't too happy so no doubt she'll be raring to go."

"I'll talk to her. She's not to fond of me but I'll give Sam a break. I can meet them at the airport."

"Good call." Ronan said looking at Sam who was staring at the direction of the operating room.

It was another three hours before a doctor came out. He looked exhausted and the female doctor Ronan had brought was at his side. Pam looked at the doctors and put out her hand to Declan.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." Dec looked to Ronan and Eric who both nodded.

"She's stable. Dr. Johnson, here wants to transfer her up to Boston or a private facility near-by. I wouldn't suggest that. As you know she had a severe miscarriage and because of that she may not be able to have any other children." Dr. Johnson looked to the man and frowned.

"The damage I think Dr. Ludwig and I can repair. We need our equipment I think once Ms. Hingston wakes up she'll agree to the transfer." The male doctor walked away as Ronan sat next to Sam.

"Sam, did you hear what she said?" Sam scowled.

"If she would have just asked for help. If she just let me help-"

"There was nothing you could have done. Marie Clare was a talented voodoo priestess. Kerrie was brave to have stood alone against her."

"I wish we would have known. I would have been there." Alcide said as Sam stood up.

"All of you let her down. Some of you know her better then I do but you damn blood suckers put yourself ahead of someone who has saved your ass more then once." Sam stormed off in the direction of the bathroom as the group fell silent.

"I'll talk to him." Sookie said following Sam.

"He's right you know." Eric said with a frown. "I'm going to meet her parents." Ronan looked to Caleb who was in shock.

"Dr. Johnson, you need to do everything you can for her." The doctor nodded. "She's going to be moved into a room shortly. I'll have a nurse take you there." Dr. Johnson headed back to heck on Kerrie.

When Kerrie was moved Sookie finally got Sam to go see her. Eric returned with Kerrie's parents an hour later. Declan was allowed to see Kerrie quickly before Jimmy offered to take him home but Sookie was chosen to take Declan home. Kerrie's parents walked in to see Kerrie beginning to wake up.

"Sam, what the hell happened?" Ellen asked as Kerrie pulled the oxygen tube out of her nose.

"I'll get the doctor." John said as Kerrie took a deep breath.

"This had nothing to do with Sam." Kerrie said staring at the wall of the room. Dr. Johnson came in to check on Kerrie and had everyone leave the room.

"Eric said that some woman attacked you two. Why?" Sam looked to Ellen.

"The woman wanted to hurt Kerrie because of what she was."

"But she was a witch too." Sam looked to Ronan and Eric before he answered.

"Yes, the full reason she went after Kerrie was because of the baby. I'm a shifter and she thought Kerrie haven't my child was wrong." Ellen looked shocked as Ronan stepped forward.

"Along with being a witch Kerrie has a special trait that runs in your family. If she has a child with a two-natured person then the child will have their father's traits."

"So the baby Kerrie lost would have turned into an animal?" Sam nodded.

"We're sorry this happened. I know you must be just as upset as we are." John said as Sam nodded.

"We'll talk about this later." Ellen said as the doctor came out of the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

Kerrie was sitting up as a nurse handed her water.

"Mom, please do not attack Sam."

"He just told me he's a shifter. What the hell is that?"

"He can turn into any animal." Kerrie said tiredly not wanting to have that conversation with her mother.

"Wow, that's interesting." John said as his wife glared at him.

"Mom, Sam is important to me. I love him. Don't attack him and please don't question me about everything. I'm really not in the mood to answer a million questions."

"You being with him was why this woman came after you."

"Sam told you that." Kerrie looked out towards the hallway and frowned. "Where is he?" Eric walked in the door.

"Sam said he needed to go for a run. Alcide went with him." Kerrie let out the breath she was holding.

"Mom, I don't really want to talk about this now. I want to get some rest and I want to call Declan so he knows I'm ok." Ellen nodded and handed the phone to Kerrie. She quickly assured Declan she was ok and thanked Sookie for taking him. "Mom, why don't you and dad go to the house? Get some rest I'm ok." Ellen looked at her daughter and nodded.

"Get some rest. We'll be back some time tomorrow." John said ushering Ellen out of the room. Eric came in and took a seat.

"Are you really ok?" Kerrie let out a sigh.

"No, she took our baby. I'm so pissed off. Having her dead isn't enough. I couldn't stop her, she nearly killed Sam."

"Don't underestimate yourself. You took care of her and you saved Sam."

"Sam doesn't even want to see me."

"He stayed with you till you woke up. Your mother can be a bit much but he blames himself too. All he kept saying was that he should have been able to protect you, keep you safe. We all failed tonight. I should have been there, I could have helped."

"Eric, you would have taken possession of you and done some serious damage."

"I could have at least distracted her so you could have killed her easily. The pack should have been there."

"She wanted to get to me, nothing would have stopped her. I didn't want to risk anymore lives."

"You have so many friends and allies. All of us were wrong for not being there for you. This comes back on us. Be mad at us, not yourself and not Sam."

"Eric, why would I be mad at you? This had nothing to do with you and since we've meet you've been good to Dec and I. I could never be mad at Sam. The only person I am mad at is Marie Clare." Kerrie said softly.

"Good, it's getting close to dawn so I need to go. I'll be back at nightfall tomorrow." Kerrie nodded. "Get some rest." Eric said walking out the door. The nurse came into check on Kerrie again before Dr. Ludwig and Dr. Johnson came in to tell Kerrie their plans for treatment.

"I want Sam to be here." Kerrie said as Dr. Ludwig scowled.

"I'm sure the shifter will approve." Dr. Johnson nodded.

"Ms. Hingston, we need to repair the damage now or we can't promise anything." Dr. Johnson said as Kerrie frowned.

"Ok, I guess this is going to happen now then. Is everything all set for me to go?"

"We'll need to arrange transport we should be ready to move you in the hour."

"That gives me time to find Sam." Kerrie reached for the phone and called Alcide's cell.

"Hello?" He said tiredly.

"Is Sam with you?"

"I dropped him back at the hospital about an hour ago. Is he not there?"

"No, I haven't seen him."

"Crap, I'll call Jimbo and we'll go find him. This is the last thing you should have to worry about."

"Thanks, Alcide. Dr. Ludwig is taking me to her facility outside Shreveport."

"I know where it is. I'll get him there."

"Thanks again."

"Not a problem." Kerrie hung up the phone. As the doctors said she was moved within the hour.

While being moved Dr. Johnson used a spell to put her under. When they reached Dr. Ludwig's hospital Kerrie was taken in the procedure room. Both doctors worked together on Kerrie for several hours before they completed all they could do. Dr. Ludwig walked out of the room to see Sam sitting with a bruised cheek and Alcide standing by the door looking pissed.

"How is she?" Sam asked not looking up.

"We did what we could. It will be a few days before we will know how her body healed." Dr. Ludwig said.

"Can I see her?" She nodded as Sam stood.

"You'll be ok then?" Alcide asked.

"Yea." The pack master nodded as Sam walked to Kerrie's room. She was still out and Dr. Johnson was beginning to wake her. When her eyes opened they landed on Sam.

"What happened to you?" Kerrie asked with a scratchy voice as the doctor handed her a glass of water.

"Alcide needed to knock some sense into me." Kerrie nodded.

"I'm glad your safe. I was beginning to worry." The doctor left the room and Sam sat at the edge of Kerrie's bed.

"I should have done more, we could have run, we could have-"

"Sam, this isn't our fault. The person responsible is dead. Even if we had more help she would have still taken the baby. I saw it in a vision. If the vampires were there she would have had them attack us. If the pack came they would have been turned on us. No other witches would have stood with me. She was the strongest thing I've ever faced." Tears filled Kerrie's eyes as Sam reached forward to wipe them away.

"We are both alive and ok. Declan is safe. We are a family and we'll get through this." Sam said as Kerrie grabbed his hand and squeezed it.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

Three weeks later Kerrie was sitting on the couch feet up. She had finally convinced her parents to go home. Jerry offered to take them to the airport since Kerrie was still under the doctors orders to rest. Declan was doing ok, he was upset about the loss of his sibling but was happy to see his mother ok. Sam was trying to hold it together because Kerrie wasn't herself. She cried herself to sleep every night and hadn't used any magick since the attack. Sookie and Becca were taking turns keeping Kerrie company during the day and if Sam was working nights Caleb and Eric stayed with her. It was nightfall when Eric arrived at Merlotte's and motioned for Sam to go to his office. Eric followed him in and closed the door behind him.

"You need to do something to help her." Eric said pacing.

"I'm doing everything I can. She hardly sleeps and won't talk to me."

"She's stubborn, you know that. Sookie is really worried about her. She left a message saying that she's hardly eating or talking." Sam nodded.

"When Declan is home she puts on a brave face but the second he falls asleep she's back to sitting on the couch and staring at the wall."

"What about calling her friends? Maybe Danny or John can talk to her. Maybe her mentor who lives in Ohio." Eric said as Sam nodded.

"I've been keeping in contact with Danny. He and his wife are flying out this weekend. He wanted to come sooner but his wife's mother has been sick."

"So they won't be here long?" Eric asked.

"Just a few days. I don't have any contact information with John but maybe Declan knows his phone number."

"I'll call him. He and his wife co-own the shop with Kerrie in Boston. We'll see how she does with Danny before getting John here. Both of them got her through Declan's pregnancy. Danny was the soft touch while John was the one who kept her on her toes. I'll call her mentor as well, Kerrie mentioned before she has a lot going on in her life but I'm betting she can at least talk to her on the phone or a video chat." Sam looked at his hands.

"As much as I used to hate it I'm glad your looking out for her." Eric nodded.

"I'm heading over to the house now for a bit before I need to get to Fangtasia."

"Thanks Eric." Eric walked out of the bar as Sam sat at his desk. He rested his head in his hands and bit back tears that were threatening to fall.

The next three weeks were the same. While Danny was there Kerrie put on a good show and put the attention on Danny's sick mother-in-law. John and his wife flew out the following week. They got Kerrie up and walking since Dr. Ludwig gave her the ok to get some light exercise in. Since they had young kids at home they could only stay for 5 days but offered to take Kerrie with them back to Boston. Sam thought about it for a while but Kerrie said she wanted to stay where she was but she would visit Boston when it got close to Halloween to set up some events at the shop. Kerrie had done some light spell work with John and his wife and even talked to her aunt and grandfather who she said were beginning to really worry about her. Things went back to the previous way when they left.

Eric showed up at the house one night and told Kerrie to pack her bag for a few days trip to Ohio, he had told Sam about the plan the day before. Kerrie's mentor, Kristen, had two days off work and was going to spend them with Kerrie. Since she had lost a baby herself both Eric and Sam hoped this would help. Dec was going with her since Kristen had a son a year younger then Dec. Eric did this to give Sam a few days to himself, he had even set up a bartender to give Sam the days off work. Kerrie and Dec got on the flight to Ohio. Kristen put Kerrie at ease. While their sons played the two women cried over their lost children and then Kristen who was also a licensed therapist helped Kerrie get all her emotions out. That night they went to Kristen's parents farm and used spells to get their anger out. Kerrie was all but throwing fire balls as tears streamed down her face. Those two days did a great deal of help. Kristen who had some vacation time coming was going to bring her son to Bon Temps for a few days.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

When Kerrie walked off the plane Sam felt relived, she had smile on her face. She pulled him into a hug and kissed him.

"Thank you, I needed that. What can I do to help you? I know I've been a burden and you've never once complained." Sam just shook his head.

"I'm fine, honestly. I asked my mother to come for a few days. She's coming next week." Kerrie nodded.

"Maybe we can start looking for a house. A change might be a good thing."

"Sounds good."

"Sam, Kristen and Jim are coming to visit next month. He thinks that me turning into a wolf is awesome. Kristen thinks I'll change for the first time at this coming full moon." Sam looked at Kerrie who nodded.

"She's pretty good with foresight. I think she's right so we'll have to let Alcide and the pack know."

"Sam, your going to come too right? Mom, maybe you can change too!" Sam looked to Kerrie who nodded.

"I'll try, my powers are still getting back to what they were. I'll be there none the less but I might not be able to phase with you."

The next week Sam's mother came for a short visit. She and Kerrie hit it off. When Declan was at school and when Sam was at work they spent one day shopping, another at a spa, and the third watching chick flicks. After Sam's mom went home Kerrie and Sam focused on finding a house. Sam's mom had helped look up a few listings. Alcide and Eric also made a few suggestions. Both of them found houses closer to Shreveport but Kerrie knew Sam wanted to be in Bon Temps or at least on the outskirts. While Sam was looking over paperwork one night Kerrie was sitting on the couch when Eric showed up.

"I could use some help if you have some time?" Eric asked as Kerrie nodded. Eric pulled out several rings from his pocket and Kerrie's eyes bulged.

"Your finally going to do it then? Your going to ask Sookie to marry you and do the whole wedding thing?" Eric nodded as Declan came running into the room. It was two nights before the full moon and Eric made a face.

"You are going to phase." He said as Declan smiled.

"So soon I can call Sookie, aunt Sookie?" Declan said looking at the rings.

"Dec, come on. You have some homework to finish." Sam said as Dec frowned.

"Oh fine." He grumbled returning to his classwork. Kerrie picked up and rings and settled on the one she thought Sookie would like.

"So how are you going to ask her? Don't over do it but it can't be too simple. This is a big deal because I know she won't be expecting it." Eric paused for a few moments and nodded.

"I have an idea but I don't want to share it."

"Ok, need any help?"

"If you could find something for Sookie to wear, a nice dress or something. Put it on my account, I have a few open at the shops in Shreveport. I'll let them know you'll be in."

"Alright, any information you can give me?"

"Nope, not yet. Thanks for help with the ring. I'm sure you'll be the first person to know when I officially ask." Kerrie nodded.

"I happy for you two, you both deserve it."

"Thanks, night everyone." Kerrie sat back on the couch with a small smile on her face as Sam joined her.

"I'm glad for them. Sookie is going to be so surprised." Kerrie said as Sam nodded.

For the next few days Kerrie and Sam waited to hear the official news of Sookie and Eric's engagement. The full moon approached and Kerrie felt like she would be able to shift with Declan and Sam. The pack gathered the night before the full moon. Kerrie and Sam walked in to the barn where everyone was gathered. Kerrie tossed a bag with some clothes to the side where everyone was putting their things.

"I'll be back in a minute ok?" Kerrie said as Dec nodded. The moon would be up in a few moments. Kerrie went to phase in private so the whole pack wouldn't be watching her. Since her experience was a bear she phased into one.

When she waddled to the door of the bar she noticed Dec began to change. Sam was standing nearby. Dec looked at his mother and gave one last howl as he began to slowly turn into the wolf. The pack also began to phase and the first few took off running into the woods. Sam waited for Dec to finish phasing as did Alcide and Jimmy before they all phased. Sam choose a bear to match Kerrie which was a change from the collie he usually changed into. Dec dashed through the woods followed by Alcide and Jimmy who were on each of his sides. Sam and Kerrie took their time going into the woods. They hadn't been phased long when Kerrie began to shake turning back to her human form. She shook her head and frowned.

"I couldn't keep it." Sam phased back as well and he walked back to the barn with Kerrie. "Go run with the pack, this is your time. I'll wait here."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Yea, go ahead." Sam phased this time in his usually collie form and took off into the woods. Declan and Sam returned back to the barn with the pack a few hours later. Some of the other wolves took off back to the woods once Declan reached the barn. Kerrie gave Alcide a nod of thanks as Declan phased back to his human form. "Thanks Alcide." Declan said with a yawn.

"We'll be back tomorrow." Kerrie said as Dec and Sam both dressed.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18

On the way home they stopped at Sonic since Declan was hungry. Kerrie felt her phone vibrating and she put it on speaker.

"We're getting married!" Came Sookie's voice as Kerrie grinned.

"Congratulations!" Kerrie said and Sam followed.

"Yea!" Dec said stuffing some fries in his mouth.

"Kerrie, will you be my maid of honor?" Sookie asked as Kerrie gasped.

"I would love to, wow, thanks."

"Thank you for everything. Eric and I were hoping Dec and Sam would be groomsmen."

"Oh course." Sam said as Dec nodded in agreement.

"Dec says yes too. He's very busy eating after his first phase." Kerrie said.

"Congratulations, Dec. How did it go?" Eric asked.

"Great, I'm not as fast as the others but I'll catch up." Dec said as Kerrie bit her lip.

"We'll let you go. Sook, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Night." Kerrie ended the call.

By the time they got back to the house Declan was barely awake. He passed out when he reached his bed. Kerrie sat on the couch with Sam and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Let's go to bed." Kerrie said standing up and putting out her hand. Sam gave her a look and Kerrie nodded. They hadn't been intimate since before she lost the baby.

"Are you sure?" Kerrie nodded and started to their bedroom.

The next morning Kerrie woke up early and slipped out of bed to make breakfast. She was planning on keeping Declan home since it was a Friday and he was exhausted. Kerrie brought some pancakes up to Sam but let Dec sleep in.

"Are you going into work?" Sam nodded as Kerrie sipped her tea.

"I'll go visit with Sookie. Dec will be fine on his own for a bit, I'm sure he'll be sleeping most of the day."

On the way to Sookie's Kerrie stopped at the store and picked up a few wedding magazines, the clerk who knew she was with Sam raised an eyebrow. Kerrie walked out of the store trying not the laugh as the woman began gossiping about Kerrie and Sam getting married. When Kerrie arrived at Sookie's it was around 11am, Kerrie had called on her way from the store to make sure she was up. Kerrie climbed out of the car and brought the magazine's with her to the door. Sookie opened the door and Kerrie pulled her into a hug.

"I'm just so happy for you two. It's just great, I picked these up." Kerrie said quickly as Sookie took a minute to process everything.

"Thanks, your really on top of everything. You look happy as well." Kerrie nodded as she and Sookie went into the living room.

"I am, Dec's first phase went well. The pack liked him. Alcide called while I was at the store to ask how Dec is doing. I think the pack will be good for him. I phased with him into the bear but I don't think I'll be able to do it again tonight. It took a lot."

"So things with you and Sam are good?" Kerrie nodded.

"Since I talked with Kristen things are good. I completely didn't even think of being able to talk to her. She lost a little girl that was a still born. Both of her boys were upset, her oldest just started college. She had him young just like me."

"I'm glad your feeling better, we were starting to get worried." Kerrie nodded.

"Anyway, enough about me. How did Eric propose?" Sookie went into detail of Eric's proposal, fancy dinner in Shreveport and his house was decorated with roses when they got back.

"It was really romantic." Kerrie grinned.

"I figured it would be. Eric has been different since you two have been together. Dec and I saw this side of him but no one else ever did. I'm glad you two found each other, you both deserve to be happy. I heard that the vampire marriage bill is going to be passed." Kerrie said with a sly grin. Sookie's eyes widened.

"Did you have something to do with it?" Kerrie shrugged.

"It was more then just me. If things go as planned it will be passed within a week or so when it comes up for a vote."

"Magick?" Sookie asked as Kerrie shook her head.

"Well...maybe a little. Vampires are citizens just like everyone else, they should be able to marry. Everyone knew it was a matter of time when the courts upheld the gay marriage laws."

"I called Jason last night too, he wasn't all that happy but he accepts that I love Eric."

"Did you tell Bill?" Sookie shook her head no. "Are you going to or let him find out at Fangtasia? I think it would be nice to see the look on his face if Eric tells him." Kerrie said as Sookie bit her lip.

"Bill may have been sent her to seduce me, and then the whole Lorena things but I think he's made up for it during the witch war and the faery war." Kerrie let out a sigh.

"I would still like to see Eric telling him. Maybe it's just because I still have a small grudge against him. Then again I still have issues with Jimmy, I don't forgive easily." Kerrie glanced at her watch. It was nearly 3, she had been there for 4 hours. "I should let you go since you need to work tonight. Plus I should go make a good dinner for Dec and Sam."

"Thanks for these, I'll look through them tomorrow when I'm off."

"I can pull strings if you want a custom dress. I did help get Vera Wang to make my sister's dress." Kerrie said with a grin.

"I don't know about that-"

"Don't you dare worry about the dress. It's my gift as maid of honor." Sookie's eyes widened.

"Kerrie, that is too much."

"No it isn't. You and Eric have done a lot for me. It's the least I can do, I wanted to set up the honeymoon but Eric being how he is wouldn't go for it." Sookie just nodded knowing Kerrie was more stubborn then her and would win. Kerrie stopped at the food store on her way home and picked up some chicken to make for dinner along with potatoes and veggies. She walked into the house to see Declan sitting in front of the Tv half asleep.

"Have you eaten?" Kerrie asked pre-heating the oven as Dec nodded.

"I heated up the pancakes you left in the fridge then had some cookies and a sandwich."

"Good, you'll nee your strength. I'm making a big dinner, tonight's phase will leave you exhausted after. By tomorrow night you'll be ready to sleep for a few days."

"Were you at Sookie's?" Kerrie nodded as she started to work on dinner. Dec took a seat at the table munching on some more cookies. "Your letting me eat these before dinner?" He asked a bit shocked.

"Yes, for your first few phases your going to be burning calories like crazy and you'll be hungry all the time. Once you get settled in your appetite will even off."

"Mom, I'm glad I have you and Sam looking out for me." Kerrie gave her son a smile.

"Me too."


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19

Three months later Kerrie and Sookie went to Shreveport looking at wedding dresses. It was an emotional day with everything hitting Sookie before she even tried on her first dress. Kerrie channelled Gran and put a good amount of energy into helping her stay for the duration of the appointment till Sookie tried on the dress. The appointment was a success and on the fifth dress Sookie found the one. Kerrie and Gran agreed with everyone shedding some tears. Eric had set up the venue a large mansion which was up for sale right outside of Bon Temps. EEE was setting up the mansion, the wedding would be outside and the reception inside. Pam was Eric's best person with Sam and Declan being the other groomsmen. Kerrie was the maid of honor with Tara and Michele, Jason's wife, being Sookie's other bridesmaids.

The wedding colors were purple and yellow. Pam and Kerrie were going to wear purple while the groomsmen would be wearing yellow vests and the bridesmaids yellow dresses. At the final dress fittings Kerrie let out a sigh as she zipped up the dress. Tara and Michele had their fittings during the day but Kerrie waited for Pam.

"Come on, let me see." Sookie said as Kerrie opened the door.

"I don't want to be a pain but I look fat." Kerrie said. She was four months pregnant and the dress was clinging to her bump.

"You look better then me. Your glowing." Pam said with her hands on her hips.

"Sookie, I don't want to take away from you. It's your special day." The seamstress came over.

"I can let your dress out a bit."

"Really?" She nodded and unzipped the back a bit. "The wedding is next week."

"I can do it." She said with a smile.

"Great." Sookie said as Kerrie felt a bit better.

A week later Sookie was sitting in a chair at Kerrie and Sam's house having her hair done. She, Kerrie, Tara, and Michele had gotten their nails done before going to Kerrie's house. Kerrie was baking cookies to keep busy. Tara was having her make-up done as Michele was also getting her hair done. It was a little over an hour later when Pam arrived. Her hair was done quickly and Pam did her best not to complain. Kerrie was munching on the cookies nervously then ran to the bathroom to get sick.

"I don't miss those days." Tara said following Kerrie to make sure she was ok. 10 minutes later she came out of the bathroom looking better then before.

"I'll be ready to go in a few minutes." She said walking into the bedroom. Pam was already dressed and was helping Sookie into her dress.

"I should go. Eric will need a good talking to." Sookie smiled nervously as Pam left. Michele and Tara were ready next then Kerrie came out ready to go.

"Everyone good?" She asked as the girls nodded.

"I need a minute." Sookie said taking a deep breath. The limo beeped signaling it was there.

"The photographer is out front." Tara said opening the door.

"You two go ahead. We'll be right out." Kerrie said walking over to Sookie. "Just take a deep breath." Sookie nodded and took a few breathes a nodded. "Better?" Kerrie asked and Sookie nodded.

The girls went outside and got a round of pictures taken before getting in the limo. The drive to the mansion was short and when they arrived there was another round of pictures with Jason who was waiting before the ceremony started. Michele went down the isle first followed by Tara. Kerrie gave Sookie a reassuring smile then it was her turn to go. When Kerrie reached the end of the isle Sookie started down the isle on Jason's arm. The crowd gasped. Sookie's dress was fitting of her personality. She had a veil that was trailing behind her as she walked.

Maxine Fortenberry was sobbing into a handkerchief. Holly Cleary and Hoyt were sitting next to her smiling. Sookie noticed Bill in the crowd, he had a scowl on his face but when he noticed Sookie looking at him he forced a smile. Sookie finally managed to look right ahead to see Eric staring at her with a smile on his face. On his left was Pam who was also smiling followed by Sam and Dec. Sookie glanced at the crowd again Mr. Cataliades was present with Diantha at his side. Alcide was sitting with a few pack members. Sookie also spotted Calvin and Tanya Norris. When Jason got closer to the gazebo where Eric stood she was beginning to shake. Sookie handed her flowers to Kerrie as Eric took her hands.

Kerrie's mentor, Kristen, was officiating the wedding since Sookie and Eric could not find a minister to officiate the wedding. The ceremony went by in a blur with Sookie crying through the vows and Eric looking nervous.

"You may now kiss your bride." Kristen said as Eric dipped Sookie giving her a passionate kiss.

. ?pid=51&page=5 (second row all the way on the right)

.  (Tara and Michele's dress)

.  (Pam and Kerrie's dress)


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20

The reception was a blur as well. Sookie felt like she was talking to people all night and still hadn't gotten through the crowd. Amelia Broadway and her boyfriend, Bob were surprise guests. The night was winding down when Kerrie pulled Sookie outside.

"One last surprise." She said as Niall appeared with Dermot at his side.

"Sookie, you look stunning." Niall said kissing her cheek.

"Niall, I thought-"

"Your friend used some magic to get a message to me. I opened a portal just so I could see you on this special night. We were in the shadows for the wedding." Eric appeared in the doorway as Declan jogged to his mother's side. "Ms. Hingston, you have a special talent." Niall said and stepped forward and put a hand on her growing bump. "Twins, they are shifters just like their father. Two healthy boys." Kerrie's look of shock changed to excitement as Declan looked to the man.

"Your a fairy?" Declan asked as Niall nodded with a smile.

"Is that why Sookie is so pretty?" Niall chuckled a bit.

"No, Sookie is beautiful inside and out."

"Come on Dec, let's give everyone a moment." Kerrie ushered her son inside leaving Eric, Sookie with Niall and Dermot. Dec hurried over to Sam and whispered what Niall just said causing Sam to nearly spill his beer all over himself.

"That would explain me being huge." Kerrie said with a small smile.

"Two boys, wow." Sam said leaning over to kiss her.

It was an hour before dawn as the last of the guests departed. Dec was barely awake next to Sam who were both at a table. Kerrie was standing with Pam.

"Where are they going?" Kerrie asked as Pam shrugged.

"Eric hasn't told me anything. All I know is that Ronan allowed him to borrow his second plane." Kerrie motioned for Dec and Sam.

"Enjoy your honeymoon." Kerrie said hugging Sookie and then Eric.

"We will, thanks for everything today." Sookie said as Kerrie grinned. Sam ushered Kerrie and Declan to the car. Eric and Sookie were leaving for their honeymoon the following night. Eric and Sookie were gone on their honeymoon for two weeks.

Kerrie and Sam were married in a small ceremony before the twins were born with Kerrie promising a "real" wedding once she slimmed down after the twins birth. Sam also officially adopted Declan and his last name was changed to Merlotte since Jim had no objection. As Niall had said Kerrie gave birth to twin boys who were identical. They were named Kieran and Kian. Declan loved the roll of big brother even though the babies were criers. The twins were 14 months when Kerrie and Sam had a huge wedding at Disney World. Ronan had reserved the whole Grand Floridian hotel for guests of the wedding. Three years after the twins were born Kerrie and Sam had a little girl named Maeve.

Sookie and Eric were happy together, everyone found out Niall's wedding gift was a little girl Ella born 9 months to the day. She wasn't a vampire and was their little miracle.

17 years later Eric and Sookie stood on the porch as Ella went to the prom with Kieran who was her boyfriend. Kian was dating Jason and Michele's daughter, Rachel, who was a year younger. Declan was standing in the grass with his wife and little girl.

"Who would have thought?" Eric said as Sookie and Kerrie laughed.

"Should I threaten your son?" Kerrie frowned.

"Oh please, I gave him the same pep talk I gave to Dec when he started to get interested in girls. No babies while your under my roof, no following my example." Kerrie said as Maeve made a face.

"Ewww... I don't want to think of that." She said making a face.

"You'll be the one I have to worry about." Kerrie said giving her daughter a look.

"I have the shot gun ready." Sam said as Eric smirked.

"They need to get through your mom, dad, and big brothers." Kerrie said as Maeve gave her mother a dirty look. Maeve wasn't a shifter like her brothers but an accomplished witch like her mom. "Don't even think about using magick either." Kerrie muttered as Maeve rolled her eyes.

"I'm never going to have any fun." She said pouting.

Eric went to go take pictures, Ella looked like a perfect combination of him and Sookie. Kieran and Kian had Kerrie's red hair but looked a lot like Sam and both boys had his caring and patient demeanor. Maeve looked like a mini Kerrie but she had Sam's eyes. When the limo pulled away Sookie turned to Kerrie with a smirk.

"Should we start planning the wedding?" Eric turned quickly in a blur.

"What?" He said nearly falling over. Kerrie was laughing as was Sam and Maeve.

"We're going to head home. Annie is getting tired." Annie was Declan and his wife, Jamie's little girl. She was 6 months old and spoiled rotten by her grandparents. When Alcide had stepped down as pack leader Dec went for pack leader as well as two other males. The competion was tough but Declan won out in the end. The pack had been very settled and hardly ever had any problems.

As Sookie and Kerrie predicted Ella and Kieran eventually married. They broke up after high school then reunited after college and married 2 years later. Eric threatened Kieran's life several times before the wedding but he knew the shifter would be good to his daughter. A year after Kieran and Ella's wedding Kian married his college girlfriend, named Sara, who was a witch. Maeve was the challenge, she gave Kerrie and Sam a hard time all through high school staying out late so that one of them needed to go find her. Instead of going to college she took a year off and drove to California with her friend, Rachel. They stayed in California for two years before Maeve was nearly drained by a vampire. Sam who was having some health issues couldn't leave Bon Temps so Kerrie accompanied by Declan went to California. Declan ended up killing the vampire who had been changed less then 2 years before. Maeve returned home to build her strength then took off to Europe to backpack. She found a male witch who was into dark magick and barely escaped a ritual where he planned to use her as a human sacrifice. It was then that Maeve decided on going to college in Boston. Kerrie was relieved since Ronan and Caleb could keep an eye on her. To everyone's surprise Maeve graduated with a degree in psychology and enrolled in graduate school. A year into graduate school she met a Druid who was motivated and becoming a doctor. Maeve and Timothy married while they were both finishing their doctorate. Maeve became a clinical psychologist while Timothy became a heart surgeon.

Sookie died shortly before her 85th birthday after having a small stroke. Eric stayed by her side until the end. Since Ella and Kieran lived in San Diego Eric decided it was time he moved out of Louisiana and settled on New York city.

THE END


End file.
